


Night at North's

by Conork456



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, I need therapy, Like seriously Im so fucked up, Read this story though, help me, i worked really hard on it, rabbit guy fucking bird woman, you'll cum guaranteed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conork456/pseuds/Conork456
Summary: After a push from Jack Aster decides to do something naughty with Tooth, but once North enters the picture things take a dark and bloody turn.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana
Kudos: 1





	Night at North's

Our story begins in North's workshop. Or was it a castle? Man I don't know.

Anyways Aster was in Santa's... I don't fucking know its been too fucking long since I've seen the movie. Whatever it was Aster was in it and he was just chilling.

"So glad to relax and be Australian. Kangaroos. Rugby. Fire fucking shit up" Aster said because he was Australian.

"S'up Bunny Bitch?" a voice asked.

"Who bloody said that?"

Suddenly a young man who was whiter than snow both in terms of looks and personality appeared.

"Jack Frost, ah bloody knew it was ya! Now fuck off before things get bloody bloody!"

"Easy there. I just want to put my egg in your basket, if you know what I mean" Jack said with a smirk and a boner.

"Fuck off, ah hate ya!" Aster yelled in protest, but his boner revealed his TRUE feelings.

"I see your boner Bunny Bitch, now let's fuck."

"NEVER! AH'D RATHER FUCK A DINGO!"

"Aww come oooon" Jack moaned (but not in a sexual way).

"Fuck no, thats beastiality"

"What if I install a security camera and leave so I can masturbate later?"

"But what would ya masturbate to?"

"You could fuck Tooth, she's not really human so..."

"Alright ah'll do it."

"Nice I'll go get her so you can.. get it awn."

"Oh fuck off."

Jack left and seconds later Tooth entered.

"Hey Aster Jack said to come here. He was acting even whiter than usual so I ignored him but knowing him I think he wants us to fuck so he can jerk off."

Aster looked at Tooth with a surprised expression.

"Damn. Ya know him better than ah thought."

Tooth giggled.

"Yeah, he may be a pain to be around but you get to know him pretty quickly."

"HEY LOVEBIRDS STOP TALKING ABOUT ME, even though I'm super sexy, AND START FUCKING!" Jack's voice yelled from across the room.

"Ah guess we'd better do what he says."

Tooth smiled and she and Aster started going to business. Tooth was waiting for Aster to start with the good stuff but she noticed he was just staring at him.

"Aster are you nervous?" Tooth asked in a polite voice.

Aster looked up at her.

"What? Nah. But the problem is that ya have so many bloody feathers on ya body that I can't find yer vagina."

Tooth smiled.

"Well then... let me show you" she said in a seductive voice before opening her legs.

"Fuck yeah" Aster said.

Aster put his bunny penis into Tooth's vagina and he started thrusting.

"Oh yes Aster, give me the goodies, give me the god damn goodies" Tooth moaned (this time in a sexual way).

Aster complied and continued pleasuring her. Just as Tooth was about to cum North burst in.

"Australian Bunny Man, Bird Bitch Who Likes Teeth, Annoying White Boy Named Jack, I am home! What the..."

North saw the naughtiness that was going on between Aster and Tooth, and his jaw dropped.

"Why is fucking happening?" North asked.

Tooth saw North and her face took a more serious expression.

"I'm so sorry North, Jack wanted me to fuck Aster and-"

"Jack cause this?"

"What do ya bloody think?" Aster sarcastically replied.

"Bah, Jack is little bitch. Stay here, I teach him lesson. With my penis" said North, smiling during the last part.

"And don't fuck each other while I am gone" North replied, noticing the lustful looks Aster and Tooth were giving each other.

After that North burst in to the other side of the... whatever the fuck North's base is, and saw Jack masturbating.

"OH GOD I'M SO SEXY HNGH!" Jack yelled like a little bitch.

"JACK!" North yelled like an alpha male.

Jack turned and looked at North with fear in his eyes.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck! North, please don't kill me!"

Now before I write down North's reply, I must warn that you will have to prepare yourself for the true brilliance of this line. Truly, it is an all-timer full of elegance and grace.

"Shut up bitch. Suck my dick" said North.

North took off his pants, exposing his gigantic penis. Jack was transfixed by the sight so North grabbed Jack's head and moved it towards his dick. Once it was close enough North opened Jack's mouth and made him suck his dick. However North's penis was too big for Jack's skinny white boy body so the penis went through the side of Jack's head like a Xenomorph tongue, killing him. North let Jack's body fall on the ground and went back to the room where Aster and Tooth were. Once he got to the room Aster looked at North's gigantic dick and threw up.

"Jesus christ mate put some pants on, that thing's fucking disgusting, it looks like a massive hot dog made of tofu gone bad" Aster said after he was done vomiting.

"Hey, you watch mouth. This penis kill Jack."

Aster's eyes widened.

"You... you didn't" Aster said, being so terrified that he lost his Australian accent.

"Holy shit, you killed Jack?" Tooth asked, with shock in her voice.

"Yes, it was not hard. Please, save your thanks."

"Ya bastard, his death shoulda been caused by meh!" Aster said, his accent returning.

"Watch your mouth Bunny Bitch, or I kill you too."

"Fuck you mate"

After Aster said that badass line he threw a boomerang at North, hitting the bastard right in the head. North fell down and died.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you killed him. Now I'm super horny" said Tooth, eyeing Aster's dick.

"Then let's put that to use" Aster said with a sly smirk on his face.

Then Aster and Tooth started fucking. Sandy went into the room, because fanservice, but left once he saw the unspeakable acts Aster and Tooth were doing.


End file.
